tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Silver Guardian
Ask Silver Guardian is an Ask Pony blog featuring a pony goes by the name Silver Guardian, however he mostly goes by his real name, Logan. He comes from another dimension, where he is in fact a human, and ended up in Equestria when he stumbled out of the Interdimensional Rift, which is the method of 'transport' to get to one universe to another, and how he gets around to other place outside of his own dimension. Now, Logan goes around the land, taking in the culture of the pony life, and often asks around about the culture of Equestria. He is willing to hear questions out by other ponies who is interested of the outside world in which he is from and the other universes he has traveled too. This ask blog is a newbie one, as the creator is trying get a knack at doing an ask blog. The style is that of a normal ask blog, but might go into an RP format, since the creator spent 3 years of his life doing roleplays, mainly in the ''Pokémon ''series, which is where the character initially hails from. From time to time, art might be posted, but it really depends if the creator needs to draw something to show or describe something from a certain question. Description Logan, or Silver Guardian, is a darkish gray Earth pony with a blond spiky mane, and long tail, reflecting his main appearance as a human where he has a long ponytail. Brown eyes, and wears an orb around his neck called a Soul Dew, which is an identity of his background, as a fullfledged guardian from his world, over the two Legendary Pokémon, Latios and Latias. It is also the source of his powers, as he is capable of doing many things a normal human being, or in this case normal Earth ponies, couldn't do, like magic and use of psychic powers. His cutie mark is a green triangluar crest, identical to the ones seen on the two Legendaries he protects from his homeworld, as well as his alternate form in which he can transform into a silver Latios. Should be noted that it is because of his Soul Dew, that he is in the form of a pony in this world, but can transform between his standard, Eon, and pony form, as well as any other form, depending on the world he is in. He also carries with him a longsword, that is sheathed on his side, that he uses for protection when whe goes to other worlds that may have dangerous inhabitants. In Equestria When he arrived, other ponies were quite awed in his appearance, stating he was otherwise not of this world, which is true in so many ways. To try to blend in, he goes by the alias of Silver Guardian, referencing his background as a Guardian, and that silver is sort of an affinity to him. More state he was more odd, when he goes to Everfree Forest, despite their warnings of the dangers there, and how the laws of the land don't follow there, but to him, this was totally normal, plus he has a fondness of being in a forest setting. He mainly stays around the edge of the forest, not treking to deep into it, so other ponies who are curious about him, can come and ask him questions, but can go to another place if they wish to speak to him somewhere else and not be near the forest. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Crossover Category:Earth Pony